Holes
by checkerbloom
Summary: Written for the 'Holes' challenge at the Yonkaka LJ comm yonks ago. Only just getting around to posting it here.  AU, Minato's alive


**Holes**

"What the _hell_ is that?" Minato yelled across the kitchen table, his cup of tea halfway to his lips.

"It's a piercing sensei," Kakashi replied calmly, sipping his tea and looking completely unconcerned.

"You..." Minato shook his head in disbelief, "you... you have a _hole_ in your _tongue_!"

Kakashi smirked, "it's fashionable."

"It's disgusting."

"Well, I like it."

"Take it out."

"No," Kakashi frowned, placing his cup back onto the table, "I paid for it; I'm not taking it out."

"You actually paid for someone to... to..." Minato put his cup down so that he could suitably flail his arms about himself, "to _mutilate_ you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "it's hardly a mutilation."

"I spent years teaching you how to _avoid_ getting stabbed with pieces of metal!" Minato cried, "when the hell did you get it done?"

"During my last mission," Kakashi replied.

Minato pinched his nose in frustration and screwed his eyes shut. He should have realised sooner, but he had been so busy with the administration of the village over the past few days that he hadn't had the chance to properly consider Kakashi's odd behaviour. He had hardly even seen Kakashi since his return.

"That's why you were talking like you had a mouthful of marbles," Minato groaned in realisation.

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed, "but Rin sped up the healing process for me, so it's fine now."

Minato's eyes snapped open, "Rin knows?"

Kakashi nodded, smirking.

"I thought that girl had a decent amount of sense," he muttered, "she should have forced you to take it out or let you suffer."

"I take it you don't like it then?" Kakashi blinked across the table at him.

"Of course I don't!" Minato leapt to his feet and leant over the table, "you wear a mask all the time anyway! No one will see it! What if it gets infected or..."

Minato's words were cut off by Kakashi's lips. The teen had risen from his seat and silenced Minato's rant with a strategically timed kiss. Minato made a surprised little sound in the back of his throat, but he didn't try to pull away. His eyes fluttered shut when Kakashi slanted his lips against his, and it took all of Minato's self control not to crawl across the table and into Kakashi.

He hadn't kissed him in weeks. _Weeks_. It hadn't registered in Minato's mind just how long it had been until right then. Kakashi had been halfway across the country chasing a gang of thieves (and getting his tongue pierced apparently,) and when he had returned Minato had been so busy that the only kisses he had had time for were brief touches over that damn mask.

He knew what Kakashi was doing: he was trying to distract him. But Minato couldn't find it in him to care. He sighed into the teen's mouth and tried to lean further across the table.

He shuddered when Kakashi slid his tongue into his mouth, and then went rigid when he felt the slick slide of metal. It reminded him of the coppery taste of blood. He tried to pull away, but Kakashi's hand found its way to the back of his head, his fingers tangled in Minato's hair and holding him still.

The thrusting of Kakashi's tongue became more insistent, the wetness and the heat and the movement of Kakashi's lips lit a fire in the pit of Minato's belly, and after a few moments he couldn't taste anything but Kakashi. He could still feel the small metal ball rolling around with Kakashi's tongue, and he couldn't seem to get over the fact that it really shouldn't be there. But for some reason the fire in his abdomen burned hotter each time the metal smoothed over the roof of his mouth, or chinked off his teeth.

He fisted one hand in the fabric of Kakashi's top, and pulled him closer. Kakashi mewled delightfully into the kiss as he was dragged further across the table, closer to Minato. The sound made Minato smile to himself, just before he finally broke the kiss.

Kakashi looked slightly dazed. There was a pretty flush in his cheeks, and the sight made Minato want to kiss him again. But there was something he needed to get across before then.

"You _will_ take that thing out," Minato purred softly as he placed a kiss to the side of Kakashi's lips, "won't you Kakashi-kun?"

"Uh," Kakashi turned his head to try and catch up to Minato's mouth, but Minato was already moving to press a row of kisses down Kakashi's neck.

"You'll take it out," he whispered against Kakashi's pulse, "and throw it away," he flicked his tongue over Kakashi's Adam's apple, "and we'll never talk about it ever again. Right?"

"Mmm," Kakashi hummed, and Minato allowed himself a triumphant smile, before Kakashi jerked back to frown at him.

Minato raised his eyebrows and blinked innocently. Kakashi merely scowled and proceeded to climb onto the table.

Minato leant back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as Kakashi crawled across the table, on his hands and knees, with his eyes narrowed dangerously and a sly smirk tugging at his swollen lips. Even though Minato knew that this most certainly would not end well for him, he couldn't help but thoroughly appreciate the sight of Kakashi slinking across the table on all fours, like some kind of wild cat.

"That was cheating," Kakashi placed his hand on Minato's chest and pushed, "and no, I'm not going to take it out."

Minato landed heavily onto the chair behind him and watched as Kakashi moved off the table and leaned over him. He opened his mouth to protest, this was one argument that Kakashi was not going to win, no matter how sexy he looked lowering himself to his knees and smirking knowingly up at him like that.

But the air in his lungs left him in one long breath when Kakashi ran his hands up his thighs and licked his lips, giving Minato a quick glimpse of sparkling metal. He still wanted to argue, but Kakashi's face was exceedingly close to his crotch, and there suddenly wasn't enough blood left in his head for him to form a coherent thought.

Kakashi's fingers were tugging at his pants, and the air in the room had become almost too hot and thick to breathe. There was a small voice in the back of Minato's mind that was telling him that he was being manipulated, but he shushed it. He wasn't going to change his mind about the piercing, no matter what Kakashi did. But that didn't mean that he shouldn't let Kakashi try; he was nothing if not fair after all.

Kakashi smiled mischievously up at him when he slid his hand past the waistband of Minato's pants. Minato's eyes went wide, his breath caught in the back of his throat and his hips jerked forwards slightly when Kakashi wrapped his hand round Minato's hardening erection and freed him from the confines of his pants.

It was then that Minato began to have second thoughts, because Kakashi was still smirking up at him, still holding him loosely in his hand, and not doing anything else.

"The piercing stays," Kakashi said smugly.

Minato swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No?" Kakashi whispered, and Minato could feel Kakashi's warm breath over the head of his erection. He twitched in Kakashi's hand and only just managed to stifle a moan.

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Kakashi inched closer, until his lips were so close that all Minato needed to do was buck forwards, just a little, and he could push himself into Kakashi's mouth.

He kept himself very, very still and shook his head in response.

Kakashi sighed, and the sensation sent a flare of heat through Minato's groin.

"Alright then," Kakashi replied.

Minato gasped when Kakashi's tongue swiped over him, dragging that small metal ball over the vein that ran along the underside of his erection. He groaned when the piercing smoothed over the slit at the head, and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upwards.

"It's a pity," Kakashi sighed, removing his tongue from Minato's flesh, "I really like it. Don't you think it looks cool Minato?"

Kakashi pushed his tongue out, as though to show Minato the piercing, but there were just centimetres, _centimetres_, between Kakashi's tongue and Minato's pulsing erection. There was fiendish glee sparkling in Kakashi's eye, he knew exactly what he was doing, but Minato didn't care, he just wanted Kakashi's mouth back on him!

"And you're right," Kakashi mused, "no one will see it," he smirked, "apart from you."

Then _finally_ he parted his lips and let the head of Minato's erection vanish into his mouth. The entire world narrowed down to the slick heat that was engulfing him, along with that tiny metal ball that Minato could feel pressing into his throbbing flesh, rolling around the tip and down until he had been completely swallowed, and that little metal sphere was still there, massaging tiny circles into his erection and sending shudders wracking through Minato's body.

Kakashi couldn't smirk with his mouth full, but Minato could still see the smug expression in the teen's eye. He would have let Kakashi know that he hadn't won, not at all, not in the slightest, but Kakashi hummed around him and sent vibrations streaking through his bones. He pulled back, and the tongue piercing flickered over the slit in the head of Minato's erection, and everything inside him suddenly became very tight.

Kakashi ran his tongue in circles around him, and Minato combed his fingers into Kakashi's hair, just for something to hold onto. He had long ago lost the ability to breathe, Kakashi had stolen it from him.

"So," Kakashi smirked and lapped at him with his tongue, using the texture of his new piercing to pull delightful sensations out of Minato's body, "I definitely can't keep the piercing?"

All Minato could do was whimper. His hands tightened in Kakashi's hair.

"Just so long as you know what your missing," Kakashi said, and sucked Minato back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing the metal stud into the underside of Minato's erection until Minato cried out and jerked forwards, losing himself even further into the warm wetness of Kakashi's mouth and coming in heavy pulses down his throat. Everything fell away but the sensations that had drowned him and the feeling of Kakashi's mouth, the contrasting textures of his tongue and the metal piercing it.

He was still twitching when he opened his eyes, just in time to see Kakashi let him fall limply from his mouth and smirk up at him.

"Well," Kakashi beamed and jumped to his feet, "I'd better go and take it out then."

Minato was a weak pathetic fool who was wrapped firmly around Kakashi's finger. He knew this. So he snapped his arm out and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"Keep the piercing," he muttered, pouting at the floor.

"I'm sorry sensei, what did you say?"

Minato glowered up at the smirking teen, "I said keep the bloody piercing."

Kakashi grinned and leant down to press a quick kiss to Minato's lips.

"I knew you'd come around."


End file.
